Report 705
Report #705 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Pit Org: Paladins Status: Completed Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at implementing solution 1. Problem: Since the implementation of Report #371, there has been a long-standing bug with pits. Pits were changed to be unconcealable when someone was inside. However, this has caused all pits in the same room to also be unconcealable. A recent bug resolution informed me that due to the way pits work, it is not viable to code a fix to the bug. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow pits to be reconcealed at anytime again. With the recent approval of Report #681, I think this change is especially needed. Having pits not triggerable for 15 seconds after someone falls in is more than enough time to exit the room. It also already ensures that multiple people won't fall into the same pit. Player Comments: ---on 10/17 @ 22:01 writes: I don't particularly see the need for this, problem doesn't do a lot to explain why that's a balance issue. Explain why this needs to happen? ---on 10/23 @ 21:24 writes: As I understand it (and I'm sure someone will correct me if I'm wrong) this report asks that report 371 be reverted in order to fix a difficult-to-fix-bug introduced by the combination of reports 371 and 671. Instead of making the pit that was triggered become unconcealable for 15s after it is triggered, ALL pits in the same room become unconcealable for 15s. The intended result is that just the one pit that was triggered would be unconcealable for 15s after it was triggered, instead of all the pits. It would also have the somewhat odd result that if someone is still in a pit after 15s, the pit can be concealed with them in it (and potentially result in multiple people in the same pit), but I can live with that, since it isn't going to come up without people staying in the pit on purpose. ---on 10/24 @ 00:46 writes: Actually, this bug was introduced since Report #371. It was just sitting in my bug queue for over a year. Anyway, if the latter part of Iytha's comment is a problem, we can also make the pit not trigger if someone chooses to stay inside for longer than 15 seconds (assuming it's possible to distinguish which pit to not trigger). My only concern is to allow them to be reconcealed (or some other solution to the bug). Personally, though, I feel that a 15 second downtime is more than enough to justify the change being asked for in Solution #1. ---on 10/25 @ 11:31 writes: Regarding my last comment: it is not possible to determine which pit to disable if the player that triggered the pit continues to stay inside for longer than 15 seconds. So, I hope it isn't a problem to anyone. 15 seconds is already a long time and it seems silly to stay in the pit on purpose, as Iytha said.